Assassins of Love
by ffx2fan
Summary: Rikku and Paine become a murderous duo in this story of love, deception, death, and suspense.
1. For the Love of Me

Disclaimer: Don't own FFX2 or any of its characters.

I was feeling really crappy today cause I was getting sick. And I started thinking about an awesome murder and suspense with Rikku. So here it is.

Yuna looked extravagant in her white floral wedding dress. She was marrying to Gippal. After Tidus came back, well we thought it was him, but it was only pyreflies playing the most horrible trick. Well anyway she went into denial and fell for Gippal. How could I ever live with this. I thought about it every night. I finally decided, I couldn't live with it.

"Yunie, you look so beautiful. That dress makes you look more perfect than the face of Yevon," I told her this in honesty but with smite.

"Thank you so much Rikku. I can't believe this is happening to me. I always thought you'd marry before me." Yuna then went silent admiring herself in the mirror.

Another half hour or so passed by and not another word was spoken between us. Then the church bells started ringing. I accompanied Yuna to the aisle and followed behind her. As the maid of honor I followed behind her and I couldn't help but notice that no ones eyes were on me. Once again they all fell on Yuna. I knew what I was going to do would be the right thing.

She finally reached the altar with a veil over her face. But Gippal. Oh Gippal. He looked so gorgeous. I couldn't take my eyes off of him. The priest went through the normal vows. The moment was now.

"If anyone objects to the everlasting marriage of these two people," the priest rambled on, I had to do it, "speak now," I can do it, "or forever hold your peace."

"I would like to say something," there I blurted it out.

"Very well," the priest looked at me.

I felt everyone's eyes fall on me now. "Yuna, I'm afraid."

She looked at me quizzically. "Afraid? Of what?"

"That after this you won't have time for Paine or me." Paine, I forgot to mention her. It's kind of funny. She's the flower girl. "And afraid that you'll forget us. That you'll move away and never see us again." This was it. "And I'm afraid," I put my hands between my bosoms, "that its time for you to die." I pulled the gun out and put it at her head. Everyone gasped as her blood poured out on me. The entire congregation started rampaging towards the door, screams of fear resounding throughout the building. I had done it. But that wasn't enough. I pointed the gun at the priest. How dare he consider putting that bitch and my love together. She stole him from me. I pulled the trigger and blood stained the altar.

"Where's Gippal!" My voice could be heard above all the screams. "There you are!" I found him in the crowd and started shooting. Along with killing him I fatally wounded two others.

Paine, like me, was in on this. Yuna had slept with Baralai. She wasn't really a gun person so she pulled out a grenade. She pulled the trigger and threw it into the crowd. It exploded mauling and killing at least a third of the congregation. Baralai was blown backwards and his legs broke as he hit the wall. Paine strode over to him. I don't know what she said but she kissed him and then with her bare hands, cut his throat.

"So you think the Celsius is ready?" asked Paine. We had set traps on everyone's seat. They would be poked with a tack containing Spira's deadliest poison, evaness.

"I don't know. I certainly hope so." We walked passed all the bodies to the airship. We boarded and found the bodies of our 'friends'. We dumped them off the ship and ascended into the air. Paine and I were no longer sphere hunters. We were assassins. Assassins of love.

Well, what'd you think. I am definitely posting more chapters cause I am really enjoying this story.


	2. Angel of the Night

Next chapter. Yay!

* * *

"Where to now Rikku?" questioned Paine as she made her way to the navigation system. 

"I don't know. There is love everywhere and we need to stop it," I replied with no emotion.

"I wish we hadn't killed Shinra. The little bastard probably could have found us someone easily."

"Well it's too late now isn't it? I think we should visit Moonflow. It is such a… pretty place. Someone is probably falling in love now."

"Yeah. I like the idea, let's go now." Paine then ran to the elevator, for what reason, I don't know. I moved over to the navigation system and found exactly where I wanted to go. I then moved the Celsius over the destination. Now all I had to do was wait for Paine to come back from wherever she was. After a few minutes, I decided I couldn't wait. I needed blood on me now. I transported myself down. When I looked around I couldn't recognize where the hell I was at. Nothing was familiar. I looked down and I was in about a half foot of mud.

"Where the hell am I?" This really sucked. Not only was not around flesh I was covered in mud and Yevon knows what else. I decided to calm myself down and move along. I walked for about 23 minutes when I finally got the sense that someone was following me. I stopped and surveyed the forested area around me. Something or someone was there, watching me. I went full body into the mud to see if I could find anyone. Apparently they knew what I was doing for the stopped moving. I crawled through the mud and eventually realized where they were coming from. I reached into my sock and pulled out a knife. I kept it in the mud so as they couldn't see it. I looked in the opposite direction of where they were standing. I then dove into the mud and went out of cover grabbing the knife and throwing it in their direction. I heard a firm, wet penetration into skin and the touching of a bone.

"DAMN! WHO THE HELL DID THAT? I'LL FREAKING KILL YOU!" screamed the voice of someone too close to me.

"Hehe. Sorry Paine. What else am I expected to do when I know someone is watching me?"

"Rikku…" I heard Paine squirm as she pulled the knife out of her ankle. "Why didn't you just attack in the first place? Now you're all, disgusting."

"Can't be that bad can…" I looked down at myself and realize it could be that bad. My braids were dripping globs of mud. My clothes were completely saturated in mud and I think there was shoopuff dung in my top. "EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEWW!" I couldn't help but scream.

"Hey, it's your own fault. If you would of just attacked me none of this would have ever happened."

"Excuse me, but if _you_ wouldn't have snuck up on me, _none of this would have happened! Hmph!_"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. Come on, let's move."

We walked through the swamp for quite awhile in silence. I couldn't take the silence. It's always made me a little crazy… hehe. "So…"

"So what?" Paine questioned me a little confused."

"Oh yeah, I forgot." More silence followed that. "So…"

"Rikku, you are ruining my concentration. Shut up."

Well, fine then. I wouldn't talk anymore. I could entertain myself after all. Well, not really. But if you gave me a gun and a hundred people, I could have oodles of fun then. We kept walking and walking with no words said between us for what seemed like decades. Then, night fell, hooray. Now not only did we not know where we were going, but we couldn't _see_ where we were going. "Paine can we just stop? My lust for blood can be with held until morning." I couldn't believe I was begging.

"No. We have this far and we are almost there. There is no way I'm stopping. And besides, do you expect me to sleep in the mud?" Now she quickened her pace.

"Come on, I'm tired. I need a break."

"Fine we will take one. We're there anyway."

"What?" I swear if she is joking.

"I said we are here." She pushed through some bristle, and sure enough we were… there? What I say was the most run down piece of crap in my life: a shed that had rusted profusely over the years and had holes all in it. There were bound to be snakes or rats.

"What the hell is this?"

"This old thing used to be my hideout. I would come here and well practice with my sword, read a book, shave my legs, I know weird right?"

"Duh."

"Hey. Well either way we are sleeping here tonight. There is a river out back where you can bathe. I'll try to find you some clean clothes until you wash and dry those." And she was off.

"Gee thanks," I called after. After standing where I was for a few minutes I started to shiver and thought it best to go ahead and have a bath. I walked out behind the shed and what Paine forgot to mention was that this was a freaking hot spring! It flowed down from the mountains in the distance so I guess it was from Mount Gagazet. I jumped right in so my clothes would clean but as soon as all the mud was off, I was out of them. This bath felt so good. Especially since I had mud and dirt and poop caked all over my body. It was breathtaking. I couldn't stop moaning with pleasure. If anyone would of heard me I know they would of thought I was being dirty. Kind of ironic if you ask me. I eventually settled down and just floated for awhile. I was enjoying my lust when I heard a small splash up the river. And you know me I had to check it out. I waded up the river and completely forgot the fact I was naked. But sure enough I was getting close to whatever was splashing. And then I found my culprit. A few yards away was the most beautiful man I had ever seen. He had long brown hair that just fell into his eyes. His eyes by the way were an emerald green and I had the feeling that if I looked in them too long I would die. And his face, oh that gorgeous face. It was kind of long face with cheeks that just kind of fell into it. At the bottom was a semi pointed chin with a lovely dimple. And when he smiled from the fun he was having, I nearly dropped dead. And Yevon bless few a body like his. A perfect six pack and muscular love handles. He had a broad chest with excellent muscles. And his arms had just the right amount of muscle on them. He didn't have body builder muscles, but he wasn't scrawny. Just how I like my men. I didn't catch a view of his frontal lower regions, but I got a nice view of that ass. He dropped something in the river and bent over to pick it up, letting me soak in every bit of his ass like a sponge. And his body was totally smooth. I didn't if he shaved or if it was natural. But his face did have a sexy goatee. And the sight of this angel made me moan again. The instant I did tried to turn away but it was too late. He was looking right at me blushing a little. I had just remembered I was flaunting.

"Who are you?" he asked me.

"Um, oh Yevon, just an angel of the night. I really should be going."

"Yeah me too," and he headed for the band and stepped out grabbing his boxers and giving me one last chance to look at his sweet ass. I smiled to myself, thankful that I had cat eye vision and could see everything in the dark as if it were day. I thought about him for the rest of my bath, remembering I hadn't even gotten his name. Then I remembered why I was here.

"No Rikku," I told myself. "You are here to kill love not fall into it. Just push him out of your mind." I did my best and decided I could probably sleep him off. So I got out and went inside. I saw Paine had left a towel and clothes out for me. She had already fallen asleep on the cot in our one room suite. I decided I would take the must old couch but before I could sleep on it, it had to be cleaned. "Waterga!" I yelled as the couch was washed. "I guess that bitch was useful for something before we killed her." I used a small fire spell that dried it off and then laid down. I was asleep in less than a minute.

* * *

There will be a shocking secret in the next chapter. What could it be? Even I don't know. Just kidding. But stay tuned. I will be putting more chapters up now that its summer. Bye. 


	3. A Mission Most Cruel

"Rikku? Rikku where are you?" I couldn't see. Where was I? Who was calling my name? It sounded so close and familiar. A boy. "Rik…" the voice cried out before being cut short. I heard a loud thud and incoming footsteps.

"Hello Rikku." Another voice.

"Aaaaaah!"

"What the hell Rikku?" I heard Paine say in an exasperated voice. "Why are you screaming at… 5:55 in the morning! Oh damn, we completely overslept. Get up, get up, get up! We have to go! Rikku why are you just lying there? Get up! Damn it!"

"Paine," I moaned stretching, "why?"

"We're meeting and old friend, come on. We don't have time, I'll explain later."

"Who is this person and why wasn't I told we were meeting him? Or is it a girl?"

"Neither," she pulled her boot on and started heading for the door.

"Neither? Hey, wait, give me a second." I dressed as quickly as I could and caught up with Paine who had started trekking off. "Damn Paine, why don't you ever wait?"

"Because, this is more important than you. And yes, neither. You'll see when we get there."

"So what you have a plan?"

"Why do you think I didn't come down here _with_ you? I was making plans. I think ahead unlike some of us. If I wasn't here, you'd be screwed."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. So c'mon who we gonna get?" I was skipping with glee now.

"Stop that, and I'll tell you."

"Hmph… fine."

"Well right now we are going to get some nice guns. You know, Leblanc is risking her life to deliver them today?"

"Really, why?"

"Oh some prostitution and murder scam, I'm not too sure of the details. But, after we meet her here in Moonflow, we head for Luca. Why you ask. Because I got a little tip that someone is proposing to little miss Shelinda tonight. And well, we can't let that happen can we?"

"Ok, sounds good. So when is Leblanc supposed to be…"

"Well," I heard that bitch tone, "it is about time. Do you have any idea just how long I've been waiting?"

"Oh shut up Leblanc," chimed Paine as if they were the best of friends. Wonder where that came from.

"Paine dear, you kept me in this heat for too long. Now my hair is frizzy from all this… blech… humidity. And I'm sweating, ew."

"Sorry, sorry. So do you have the guns?"

"Would I be standing here if I didn't?"

"Guess not."

"Give them to me!" I cried.

"Well, first I expect my payment."

"Payment?" Paine and I asked together.

"What, you think I've stood out here for a quarter of an hour and then not be paid for my services? Yeah right, like hell. So I was thinking around, hmm, 99,999 gil."

"WHAT! YOU WANT THAT MUCH?" I thought Paine would have a heart attack.

"But of course dear. Don't you know what I had to go through to get these babies?"

"Well, can we pay you in something else?" I suggested.

"Something else like what? Like… oh no, no, no, no, no, no, no. I'm not into that with women."

"What? No, no not like that. That's just gross. Like, maybe favors?"

"So, a murder?"

"Or two."

"Ok, ok, that would be good. Ok look, over in Luca there are three people who saw me kill that guy for…"

"Why'd you kill that guy?"

"As I was saying, I kind of you know, slept with him and he didn't give me the full pay so, I shot him…twice…in the head. But anyway, I'll give you some pictures and you can take them out too."

"Ok, sounds fun," I guess Paine calmed down knowing we didn't have to pay in cash.

"Ok, well then I'll go get them," Leblanc said as she strode away. She came back a minute later pulling a wagon with the must absurd looking guns I had ever seen. They looked like a shotgun only on the back was a giant sphere full of something blue that was apparently speeding around very quickly. I guessed it was something unstable, oh well Paine knew what they were. "Oh right, here are those profiles you owe me."

"I see," said Paine reaching out and taking the pictures from Leblanc, "so we just kill them?" Leblanc nodded. "Sounds easy."

"Let me see them," I said as Paine was just keeping the pictures to herself. "No fair, I wanna see."

"Just hold on." She finally handed them over.

I made close observations of each of them. A girl, another girl, and… "No," I whispered more to myself.

"What?"

"Huh? Oh, nothing. Its nothing," I said this with a shiver as I let the picture of my angel drift to the ground.


End file.
